


No One Still Skates Outside

by talonyth



Series: prompted [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it's just them doing bullshit basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto are roommates and it's chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Still Skates Outside

They were joking about it in high school. In their first year at training camp. In their second year at training camp. In their third year they were laughing about how they happened to apply to the same college but chances were big for both of them to get into different ones. 

They didn't. Bokuto and Kuroo go to the same college and, as much as they joked about it, live in the same apartment. 

"It's cheaper like that," they said.

"Yeah, and we eat the same shit anyway," they said. 

"I like making the laundry," Bokuto said.

"And I like cooking," Kuroo said. 

Turns out all of the above were lies.

The apartment is still expensive enough but the space is too small to take someone else in.

Bokuto likes meat, Kuroo likes fish.

Bokuto never does the laundry before there is positively no shirt left to wear (not even backwards) and the apartment starts to smell like an after-training locker room. Mostly in summer. Mostly.

Kuroo killed the microwave when he tried heating up Nutella in it. To make it better to spread. They still find spots and specks of Nutella around the kitchen when they make food occasionally though that incident has been 4 months ago. 

Now, as bad as this might sound, at least neither of them is dead yet and the apartment still stands. Some of their furniture does not, like the microwave, of course. But also Kuroo's nightstand that got knocked over when they had the great idea of doing bouncing receives on his bed. Ever since, the nightstand is crooked and Kuroo swears his ankle was at least halfways broken. He still went to training the next day. Plus, the bouncing receives were completely useless as he noticed. 

They survive the first year of college together. More or less. Bokuto has a huge scar on his knee, supposedly because skating indoors is cooler than skating outdoors, or so Kuroo told him. 

"No one still skates outside," he said. 

When Bokuto told the doctor the reason his knee was half-open, he earned a laugh and was told that no one actually skates inside and should never. And for an almost 20-year old that should be logical. 

If logic would work for Kuroo and Bokuto it would do wonders. 

"You know, I think you could do just fine by yourselves," Komi tells Bokuto when he meets him. He likes meeting up with his old pals from high school. Most of them are around the area anyway. 

"But together, you've always been kinda. You know, fucked up, man. There would always be chaos at training camp too. Do you remember back then in first year when you first met and you hated him because he kept blocking you but then you suddenly got along. And shit just went down the drain so fast. You almost got us thrown out of where we were staying."

A grin creeps up Bokuto's face and he nods. "Yeah, good times. Remember when we climbed into Nekoma's window from ours? Like, man, it was so cool that we actually managed to climb the outer walls up to the second store. I scared the shit out of Kuroo."

"Yeah, his face was priceless!" Komi says and laughs, stuffing a chocolate bar into his mouth with ease. "Then again, your face was priceless too when you found out he was actually good at Judo."

There is a moment of silence and Bokuto's grin disappears. 

"He almost dislocated my shoulder."

Memories of the very first training camp he was in are very good. But also very bitter. Well, he used to fight a lot with Kuroo but he supposes they have gotten older and wiser now. They would definitely not scare each other at night and dislocate the other's shoulder anymore. ...And it definitely did not happen 3 nights ago though Bokuto was fast enough not to get caught. 

"You should've seen that coming, man. Seriously. Anyway, for the amount of times you both got into shit because of each other, you should practically be dead by now. Kudos to you that you aren't."

"But it's cool, you know. Living with Kuroo is careless."

Komi gives him a look but Bokuto is not quite sure what it means. He doesn't ever scold - if anything, Komi urges him on to do things he usually regrets later on. Just a little, though. 

"Whatever you say, man. Just make sure you don't end up dead. I gotta go now, shoot me a message when you are free, okay?"

"Yeah, will do. I'll see you."

He watches Komi leave and starts to think if it might be better not to share a room with Kuroo anymore. It doesn't take him a second to decide after thinking about various instances they have destroyed furniture or gotten hurt. Kuroo and him are meant to be roommates. 

About a week later, both have thrown their salary together for what they deem to be the best invested money in the last year: a punchbag installed right onto the ceiling. 

"Like this, we can invest all remaining energy on this," Kuroo said when they got it. 

They both look at it proudly and nod. Bokuto takes a step closer and touches it with his fingers, looking to the ceiling. 

"How much weight is that hook supposed to carry?"

"Dunno. Why?"

Bokuto sizes up the punchbag and turns to Kuroo slowly. "We should try hanging on it."

Once one of them has a bad idea - and this is a very bad idea - they share this type of look where everyone knows things are going to get messy. Now Bokuto does look at Kuroo like this but it isn't reciprocated. 

"Hanging yourself onto the hook or the punchbag? Because the first one would be pretty messed up."

"Dude, I'm not a piece of meat, why would I want to hang on a hook? I mean clinging onto the punchbag! Have an alternative way of using it! We could use it as a swing!"

And there it is. Kuroo grins, and the look is on and he nods. 

"Sweet idea. Go on, try it." 

Bokuto does. And he manages. Swinging up and down lightly, it all works just fine. Until Kuroo decides to jump on it too, punchbag falling to the floor with a loud thump and a cracking noise that makes both Bokuto and Kuroo freeze. their eyes go up, part of the ceiling crackling down on them where the hook for the punchbag had been nailed in. 

"Oh."

"...Guess the hook was fine but the ceiling not. Good to know for next time," Kuroo says and rubs his back. 

There is no next time, the punchbag remains in the corner of their living room for weeks and months later. As does the hole in the ceiling. 

"I think we might need to change something," Kuroo suddenly says, a month later. It's now a year and a half they're roommates, things have happened but Bokuto never thought Kuroo would be the one lecturing. Considering he usually had the stupid ideas.

"Huh? What's that about?"

He raises an eyebrow but Kuroo seems unimpressed. Of course. He crosses his arms over his chest and his eyebrows are uncharacteristically furrowed.

"I can't afford being hurt like every month once, you know. And neither can you."

Bokuto scratches his neck and decides to listen. It seems like he isn't done talking and there is not much to say against it. Sounds true to him. He should really not get hurt any time soon. Chances have been good lately for him to get scouted into a top-tier team and as far as he heard the same goes for Kuroo. It is not like he hasn't considered changing things but having fun is important too, isn't it? 

"What I'm saying is, I'll go and get Kenma's Wii instead of trying to play various sports in our apartment."

"What?"

Kuroo is the one raising an eyebrow now, looking both confused and somewhat irritated. 

"Was that too difficult to understand for you? E-sports, man. We'll have more power for training and the chances of getting hurt are like at -100%."

-100% sounds like a good number, Bokuto thinks, and it does make sense. He was sure Kuroo was going to tell him they needed to move out into seperate apartments because that is what everyone always tells them. 

"Huh. That sounds good. Will it be okay though? Will he just give us his console? I thought Kenma loves them."

"Yeah," Kuroo says and slips into his jersey. Reminds Bokuto he hasn't done laundry for a while again. Oh well, at least it's just the smell of slightly burnt grilled meat hanging in the air from dinner and not old socks and other types of odours he couldn't even categorize. "He has gotten a WiiU just a few days ago and said he'd pass the Wii onto me."

"Oh, cool!"

Kuroo looks up before grabbing his keys from the kitchen table. 

"Pretty much," he says with a grin. "I'll just grab some games from him, he's probably going to give me all sorts of. Anything in particular?"

"Nah. Though this motion stuff sounds pretty awesome."

Kuroo nods and buries his hands in his pockets before leaving. "Alright, I'll be back in a few."

A total of one week. One week until Bokuto gets a little too excited about playing golf and hammers the Wiimote right through the thin walls of the apartment. 

They both decide that it might have been a stupid idea after all, after getting chewed out by Kenma - both being told they are total morons in Kenma's own way of saying it - as they sit on their sofa in the evening, staring at the hole in the wall. 

"We should hang a poster there or something," Bokuto remarks. Kuroo nods slowly and they keep quiet for a bit. 

Bokuto doesn't think much, he admits that. He likes to do things as they come to his mind. Going after instinct is definitely something Bokuto deems himself to be very good in. It works well in volleyball. 

"Hey, man," Bokuto starts but Kuroo gets up and leaves for the kitchen. Wordlessly. He's probably angry after all. Hm. 

He comes back seconds later, two bottles in his hands and throws one next to Bokuto. 

"Here. Remember Lev? Apparently family from Russia came to see him and they brought him tons of this stuff."

He sits back down again as Bokuto takes the bottle and ogles it. There is no label on it but the liquid in it is a cloudy yellow, almost bordering to be brown. Seems dangerous. 

"What is this? Some kind of weird Russian alcohol?"

"Nah. I have no idea what it is called and I have no idea what it is made of either. I might want to text and ask him later. After we drink it."

"So we drink it before we know what it is?"

"Yup."

Normally, Bokuto is sure, if his friends would be here they would tell him this is a bad idea. He turns his head to meet Kuroo's eyes and there it is, The Look. 

They open the lid at the same time and chink their bottles. 

"Cheers man, I'm having the time of my life," Kuroo says with a slightly different grin on his face as he raises the bottle to his lips. 

"Hell yeah."

They find out later after a text from Lev that they drank Kvass, something both spit out after the first sip and agree to never try again. In 5 years time they live together, they never do it again, in fact.

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was roommates and i immediately thought kuroo and bokuto in one apartment together is hell. individually, they could be really neat actually. i think they'd be able to survive. i figure they are those kind of friends who are only up to bullshit. like, they literally downage to 6 once they are put together. 
> 
> oh and. please. never do any of what they have done. never.


End file.
